


Parasitic

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Albinism, Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Corruption, Freckles, Height Differences, Heterochromia, IN SPACE!, Jekyll and Hyde, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Parasites, Polyamory, Science Experiments, The Skeld (Among Us), Transformation, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume is a  new leader of a  crew  who received an SOS form another ship only to see it was a aftermath of  and imposter attack only  for something to happen When stumble upon a nest.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The pink captain, the wepons specialist, and the medic (prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the first 3 crew members

A young male in a pink space suit pace around the cafeteria of the ship ' _ok I got this ...you weren't train to be a leader but they see you as one so you got this you got this._ ' he thought nervously then the sliding door open .

The male jump and look behind him " oh hello you must be one of the crewmen a! Nastume Nekomaru...your uh captain." A tall male in a black suit was towering over him. 

"Am Blaoryn Jones the wepons specialist" blaoryn said looking at at small male ' _his_ _really short for a guy...kinda femine looking as_ _well'_ he thought looking at him though the visor of his helmet.

The next person that came in was another male in a white suit " am samuel O'malley the medic." He said looking at the two male in the room " which one of you are the captain?" The male in the pink suit rise his hand up" that be me ! Nastume Nekomaru your new captain." He walk over to samuel and went for a hand shake only for samuel to twist the pink suit captain helmet and remove it .

' _why he do that for?'_ the captain thought as his long blonde hair float (?) Down to his back blinking his hetechromia eyes at samuel in confusion " good your not one of them..." He said examine the blonde face holding his face turning it side to side much to the blonde growing confusion .

 _' hm soft facial features most of the captain have a more rough features ,I wonder if this is his first crew...?'_ samuel thought as he lightly squeezing his captain face which caused his captain to make a face causing his cheeks to turn red a bit.

 _' plus the lack of response of me grabbing him also shows he doesn't have much combat training did the higher-ups just brought in some rookie to lead us...?'_

"Let the captain go.." Blaoryn said with grint teeth his hand was on Samuel wrist his eyes were narrow and had bags under them showing he didn't have proper sleep in awhile.

" I heard of you .....your the wepoan specialist form polus correct?" The white clad medic said this cause the specialist to add slight pressure to the medic wrist which caused him to cletch his teeth in pain releasing the blonde face .

"Hey quiet it!" The blonde shouted as he got between the two shoving them which caused Samuel to slip out of Blaoryn grip " we are supposed to be a crew! What good is it if we are fighting each other?!" The newly acquired captain said looking at the specialist and medic .

" Alright now then ...let's meet the rest of the crew .." nastume said as the door slide open the blonde take a deep breath _' am sure the others are as quick temper as these two...but I kinda wonder why Samuel meant by 'not one of then' I'll asked him later.'_ the blonde thought " hello everyone am your captain Nastume Nekomaru."

**TBC**


	2. Leader log in and SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with an unruleing crewmen the crew got an SOS form another ship who need help  
> But something lurking in the shadows

What the blonde captain first see is a red clanded male seating in the captain chair....his chair trying to get control of the controls " dang it did they give me a piece of junk?!" The man said he keep messing with the control as the blonde take off his glove and put it on a hand shape scan which glow and a robotic voice ring " _Welcome Captain Nekomaru "_ the man in the red suit pales and turned his head brown eyes meet annoyed hetechromic eyes .

The dark red head got up " I was just warming it up for you captain..." He said a grin the blonde look at the other crewmates the cyan one mouth the words' _he was not he said he was the captain.'_

The blonde nodded lightly looking at the slightly taller male, " is there a problem with me being captain, private ..." The blonde look at the red head name tag.

In bold letters read the name ' **Ron Swanson'** " Swanson" the blonde said taping his foot giving a disappointed looks " u-uh n-no captain!" Ron said ' _shoot I didn't think this guy would actually show up! , Guess the rumors about him being the higher-ups puppet is true I need to play my cards right if I want to be captain...and take this rookie place!'_ Ron thought as he take his seat in navigation.

Nastume take his seat and take a deep breath ' _already having someone thinking they can do my job better then me...and I just started!'_ the blonde exhaled softly and press a few buttons on the arm rest already mentality drained from Swanson attempt on playing captain ' _didn't he read that all the ships were updated with a scanner after a space pirate took over a ship?'_ the blonde look at the red head.

**later at lunch.**

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair even more drained they every due to Swanson continuing to undermine him as captain _' this guy is aware the higher-ups made me captain not him so keep trying to one up me?'_ he thought as he seat down on a table and huffed" something the matter captain?" The blonde look over and see blaoryn " oh Jones!" Nastume said standing up " oh it nothing I can handle am your captain after all.." nastume said with a awkward smile on his face.

" Let me guess ... Swanson?" He said with a rise eyebrow " ugh ,I was that easy to read huh?" The rookie captain deflated slightly " kinda not hard to see ,since Swanson has a reputation of undermining the captain ." Blaoryn said as he went to the vending machine and grab a drink " you want anything form the machine captain?" He asked looking at his captain " you could use a drink." The blonde give a tried smile and nods " peach juice sounds good to be honest with you." He said blaoryn nodded and grabbed the juice for his captain .

" No offense captain but your not much of a fighter are you?" He asked" your reaction to O'Malley is kinda a dead give away ...a season captain would have fight back." Blaoryn said this cause the blonde to blush " u-uh well there kinda a reason for that....the... higher-ups just appointed me to captain and was send on this mission with only a updated safety manual and training videos..." The blonde said rubbing his neck as he opened his can of peach juice.

" That settles it ...am training you.." blaoryn said with a deadpan expression on his face " eh?! ,But It fine, I got the videos and-" Nastume and Blaoryn went back and forth not noticing a certain medic was eavesdropping on the two conversation .

' _As I thought...the higher-ups are planning another cover up...of what am not sure but form his medical records form what I read he doesn't have any injuries it like they avoid to have him do any combat training...'_ Samuel thought before a smirk crossed his face.

 _' That rookie body is a blank canvas!, A canvas that I will paint with shades of red and white!'_ a dark chuckle left the white clad medic then a alarm snap him out of his insane train of thoughts ' _what was I thinking about just now?'_ Samuel thought scratching his head .

 **At the crew pit**.

" What is it?" Nastume asked crossing his arms beating Swanson to the punch " an emergency distress single sir." Purple said looking at the screen " where is it?" 

" 3.90 miles sir...it one of ours?!" Cyan said with a flitch " get permission to dock and see what up!" Nastume ordered cyan nodded and start typing away as nastume leaves .

Ron look over and turn to cyan" you know you don't have to put up with that guy...his kinda a jerk don't you think?" Cyan stopped typing then looked at Ron " this is my first captain that you haven't try to scare off with your stupid story about the imposters, besides the last two captain that treat me badly Nekomaru treated me fairly so far , so am asking you nicely... don't ruin this for me!" They shouted at Ron then went back to typing to get permission to dock.

**On the ship**

the ship was dark and cold it doesn't look there wasn't a sight of life on that ship expect for whoever sent...and whoever killed the crewmen on the ship.

**TBC**


End file.
